flowers don't always grant wishes (wishing on a shooting star)
by waitingforanpanman
Summary: "You'll grant me that at least? Won't you?"
1. Two Worlds

Sachiko Miyawaki meets Midoriya Izuku by chance at garden near the school playground.

She's five and sitting at the end of the playground away from the grainy sand and into the slightly wet grass, mindlessly plucking at the fluttering dandelions. She had heard once that blowing the small feathers will grant you a wish. So there she was quietly blowing the seeds into the wind watching them as swirls and disappear from her view. At first she wishes for nothing in particular, a new console game that had just been released, maybe. She likes games, she had learned from her neighbor Mirio a few days ago, he says she's a natural unlike his best friends who couldn't get to level three yet. She blows on another one, thinking of playing with Mirio when a pair of red shoes come to a standstill in front of her.

She hurriedly hides her flower behind her back, while eyeing the stranger with mild distrust. He has dark green hair, messily tousled from running around, his face was littered with freckles, a smudged decorated his right cheek.

He eyes the flower worriedly, as he frantically reaches for the flower behind her back. In shock of the sudden action she lets him.

"You shouldn't let your fluffy flower get ruined, then your wishes won't come true." He cradles the flower close to him, his hand shielding it from the wind. He sits down next to her, and sends her dazzling smile.

She stays staring at the boy, as he reaches for another dandelion beside him, "I wish that my quirk could come soon." The green haired boy blows the flower with so much determination , his face scrunches up. The seeds go flying much further than she could ever hope to make hers go.

After he blows the last bits of the dandelion, the boy sends her a hopeful look. Sachiko sees the sparkles in his eyes and decides that this boy is somewhat special.

She snatches her dandelion back and tucks her chin in between her knees, the flower dangles slightly.

She doesn't know much about exchanges between friends, heck, she didn't even have any to begin with, besides Mr. Apanman but that was another different issue, Mr. Anpanman was a plush toy.

It seemed as he got the hint as he sends her a small smile holding his hand out. "I'm Midoriya Izuku."

She uncomfortably shifts in her position her right arm taking his left, and offers a slightly awkward, "Miyawaki Sachiko."

"Sacchan."He creates a nickname for her in the spot. He then curiously points at her dandelion. "Are you gonna make a wish too?"

Sachiko kind of wants to say no. But she doesn't.

Instead she quietly wishes for Sakura Mochi, a sweet she's been craving since watching the t.v ad earlier in the week. She blows the flower and dejectedly watches as the seeds flop to the ground a feet away.

Izuku laughs and tells he'll bring her some of the sweets with somebody called 'Kacchan'.

In her mind they wouldn't see each other again and so she smiles and tunes in as he talks about the newest heroes. She reclines back amazed on how his rambling can go on and on. Just as she was understanding his passionate speech on All Might the bell rings for them to go back inside.

As the lines form for classes, Sachiko spots Izuku's messy hair a line away from her, as he animatedly talks to another boy with ashy blond hair spiked in different direction. Izuku catches her eyes and sends her a smile before pointing towards her indicating for the blond to look her way. Her eyes meets his ruby ones.

And she knows that this must be 'Kacchan."

-.-

The first time she meets Katsuki Bakugou was like watching lightning at its rawest form. He shinned so brightly but with no form to his power.

He had been mean to her the first few days, tugging at her hair and calling her weird names, so far 'Cat Eyes' had stuck. She remembered what Mirio told her a few days ago. Apparently, if a boy was mean to a girl it usually meant that he liked her. She gagged at the notion, and decided that getting advice from a person only two years older was probably not the best course of action.

It took her the third day to decide and finalize, that Katsuki Bakugou in fact did not have a crush or held any sort of affection towards her. She duly noted that he was in general with the proper words, a bully with an inflated ego.

She forgets how it all began, but four months later the three are almost always seen together. Katsuki's mom jokes about them looking like a traffic street light when Kacchan decides that he should walk in the middle.

Green. Blonde. Pink.

She doesn't see it, but she smiles politely anyway.

She eyes both boys inquisitively. They were in the middle of the forest to catch some beetles to beat the summer haze.

Kacchan had proclaimed himself the leader claiming he was the oldest. Sachiko refused to believe this knowledge even though she had asked Mitsuki-san whenever she and Izuku drop by only to be disappointed at the fact that yes, Katsuki was indeed four months older than her. He likes to gloat about and she along with Izuku learn to let him.

"What do you mean we are not lost Kacchan?" Izuku asks worry clouding his face.

In response, Katsuki looks around and points to a random selection earning a quizzical look from the other two.

"What are you doing?" Sachiko mentions, holding back a groan.

They have been over this process already.

Katsuki's face drops and gives Sachiko a look of exasperation. "Trying to make our way home!" He exclaims, reaching forward to snatch her water bottle from her hand. Sachiko scowls in protest, but Katsuki ignores her and chugs the remains.

"It's not working." She informs, this time snatching her bottle back and looking at it in distaste.

"It's your fault we're lost, Cat Eyes."

Her eyes twitch at the nickname.

"How so?" She questions crossing her arms.

Now this time Izuku watches them both, anxiety curling at the pit of his stomach in fear of them fighting...again.

"Aren't you the one with the name 'luck' in it?" He gives her a look and she can tell hes calling her stupid in his head, as if she is supposed to know what to do in these situations.

He was referring to the _幸 in_ _幸_ _子._

 _'Good luck'_

In all of her life she was probably always anything but lucky. It made it especially worse that her Quirk was called 'Jinx'.

Katsuki likes to give people wrong information just like making Izuku's name as 'Deku', and telling people that her quirk is to just give people bad luck, and manipulating it.

She didn't try to prove him wrong either.

She gave him the stink-eye, hoping he would get the message that she was not dealing with it today, but Kacchan wouldn't be Kacchan if he didn't keep going.

He tilted his head, almost sneering at her, "Whatchu gonna do about it...Lucky?"

Her hands clenched, she could deal with Cat Eyes, Lucky not so much?

Small violet sparks appeared by a tree branch before disappearing and as they left the branch fell with a small 'thud'.

She backs off and trips on the floor, yelping in pain when her butt hit the wood. He smirked. She had given him the reaction he'd wanted.

She mutters angrily, proclaiming that she could find her own way out, as she ventured into the woods and hears Izuku yelling at her to come back. She listens to the small crackles of explosives as they threaten Izuku to not go after her.

She ends up by the creek, where Mirio and Tamaki coincidentally find her, as the two ventured in the forest with their own renditions if catching beetles.

The next day Mitsuki shows up with Katsuki lagging behind her forcing the latter to apologize to her. A worried Izuku trailed behind a small smile appearing on his face as soon as he gets a glimpse of the girl; uninjured.

Sachiko forgives Katsuki in return for one of his All Might trading cards.

He sends her a stink-eye, grumbling that she doesn't even play with them.

"Because I like it." Is her reply. Lies she just wanted to get him back.

Katsuki sends her a small scowl before sighing in defeat.

"Okay, fine."

She relishes in it.

-.-

As summer continued Sachiko found herself spending more time with Izuku and Katsuki. Mirio and Tamaki had joined a camping event for three weeks, so her choice of people to hang out with was limited to two.

Her bike is pink, plain and simple. Where as Izuku's was alarmingly All Might in every aspect. Katsuki's is a little less loud but still somewhat alarmingly similar to Izukus. His bike being slightly larger than hers due to his growing size and no she was not jealous at all.

They were biking to the store to get ice cream. The thought of the sea salt ice cream in her hands propelled her to keep pedaling in the summer's blazing sun.

"We're gonna get ice cream!" Izuku yells at her, his face already covered in a sheen of sweat.

Katsuki looks back at them at least three meters away a canine-filled smile over his shoulder. In his head he was winning the other two in a race.

Sachiko smiles largely. She eyes them both during a red light. Katsuki has no malicious intent to belittle Izuku and calling her names.

She sometimes wishes he was the calm all the time.

As soon as they get to the store they lock their bikes and head inside, simultaneously sighing at the fresh air provided by the A/C.

She wastes no time ripping her ice cream ignoring the hero sticker falling out of the packaging. She relishes the salty and sweet treat.

She side glances towards both boys as they look at their own hero card, the ice cream forgotten.

In curiosity she leans towards the two, eyeing both hero cards. She smiles noticing All Might decorating both.

Her eyes stray towards her card on the floor. Endeavor.

She scowls and walks towards her bike. Just her luck to get that specific hero.

._.

By the age of eleven Katsuki's ego grows even more, so does his friend circle. If she can call it that.

Something about popularity and showing off is what Mirio tells her.

But Sachiko doesn't particularly care about. But, what she does care about is Izuku, so the amount of bullying Katsuki did towards him rubbed off uneasily on her.

She had defended him once only to be ridiculed in front of them.

It feels like a hand being thrust into her stomach when she realizes that their summers or school days will be much more boring. She had spent five years with them both. And yes they didn't get along _all_ the time. And yes they fought constantly, but they were never gone for too long.

Sachiko had let them two into her life and to watch them grow apart hurt her the most. Izuku was the kind soul that reached out for her when he didn't need to. If it wasn't for him Sachiko would probably still be making meaningless wishes on dandelions. Katsuki no matter how annoying he was, was still her friend. She was his right hand (cause she was the second oldest so it was by default). But, they saw each other as equals.

He'd threaten bigger kids and she'd jinx them.

It was a team effort.

She recalls the first time it was only them two (Izuku was bedridden and forbidden to go out). It was also the first time she had ever been in Katsuki's room.

He had stars in his ceiling.

According to Mitsuki they had been there since he was born. She lets out a small giggle as Mitsuki reaches over to Katsuki and pulls on his cheek.

"Its cool." She says, appeasing his bruised ego.

He puffs his chest out. "It's cool ain't it." He then walks over to the light switch and turns the light of.

They both stare up at the scattered stars, a look of wonder etched on their faces.

"Pretty." Is all she can muster.

A small pout becomes present on her face, "Won't they stop glowing soon?"

"Nah." He waves her off. But sighs when her face doesn't ease up.

"I'll keep them shining, you can be my helper and keep count of them to make sure none go missing, got it Cat Eyes?"

"Okay."

There are exactly 104 stars in Katsuki's room as of a year ago.

._.

At twelve years old she finds out both Katsuki and Izuku will be attending a different middle school.

She can't help but feel bitter.

She had heard from many people that you never stay in contact with your school friends.

But, Izuku is quick to reassure her that it was not the case. She couldn't say the same for Katsuki.

To sum up her new school life was uneventful.

She'd meet up with Izuku, noticing small differences in him, he'd become more hesitant and unsure his odd fan boy antics had toned down but still remained there. She frowned at the boy in front of her no doubt that this was work of the destructive boy.

Which speaking of, Katsuki would also dramatically lessen the time in which he visits her. Something about work and training if he wants to go to the best hero school in the country.

Something she gave up thinking a long time ago. What was she gonna do jinx a villain up?

He meets two boys in his new middle school, she quickly forgets their names, in fact she's only seen them once passing by the street.

At thirteen she begins to change, both physically and chemically. Her chest is starting to grow and she is a bit taller than Izuku by a few inches. She has become more aware of herself, but its not the only thing changing.

She notices her quirk, has been acting up more than usual, bringing unwanted mayhem around her. A trip to the Specialists tells her that her quirk is maturing at a faster rate and she needs to control it fast.

She gives it a bit of thought.

.-.

Katsuki bursts into her room one day. A scowl on his face as he beelines for her bed.

His hair was filled with ashes, his face smudged with smoke and his uniform wet and scorched. She knew what had happened. She had seen the news that afternoon. Accustomed to his behavior she sits on her chair, allowing the boy to let out some steam.

Their about to be fourteen, and entering high school soon, she hasn't decided where to go next, she jests a little a says she'll try to join U.A.

Katsuki scoffs. "You'll have better luck at the general course than the hero course."

She gives a sigh and reluctantly agrees.

The next day she almost drops a steel pipe on a elderly lady. And a few hours later about three tree branches fall by the playground.

She doesn't see much of Izuku nowadays. He says he's training for the hero course and she admires him for his dedication.

A week later she gets into a fight with Katsuki about Izuku.

He came to her in order to have her convince Izuku to not apply to U.A, a task she disagrees on.

He yanks her collar and lets small explosives decorate his hands, she stays still her cat like eyes unwavering.

Her body responded with the threat and a few sparks left her desk chair split in half. Her eyes letting off a small pink hue before entirely disappearing.

"Of course, your bad luck, that all you'll probably ever be." He sneers at her as he lets go of her and she stumbles to the ground.

Her eyes are watery but, she'd refuse to let any tars fall.

The last thing she'd ever wanted was for those closest to her to tell her that.

.-.

Four months passes by, she hasn't had contact with Izuku or Katsuki, she thinks its probably for the best.

She feels bitter. Both boys were working hard to achieve their goals and she has been stuck in the abyss unsure of what to do next.

Her quirk keeps manifesting more and its a little bit harder to contain.

She was walking home, and stops when she sees a small grassy patch and in the middle a lone dandelion. She squats down and plucks it from the ground. The stem feels wet and sticky as she twirls it in her hands. She closes her eyes and with hope makes her wish.

 _I wish to be back there again._

She waits in anticipation and scowls at the naked stem.

Nothing.

In the news the story of a building that crumbled over from out of nowhere hits the news. The coverage talked about witnesses seeing small sparks before the foundation crumbles and the building collapses. Four deaths were concluded.

Sachiko Miyawaki goes missing that day too.

.-.

Another few months go by. And she begins to wonder on what had time done for them?

She wonders if its possible to move on from someone even if your heart refuses to let go. And it's not something you need to consciously do. It will just happen gradually, over time. The ache will always be there, but the intensity will fade, and she believes she'll find other things to fill her days with.

She learns that both her friends made it to the hero course and she's happy for them she truly is. At least that's what she tells herself.

Shes meets two individuals maybe three, and they take her under their guidance. They are a bit weird but, they understand her, and she feels as if she finally belongs somewhere.

They help her better her quirk. Now she has some skills and can fight hand to hand. If Katsuki can only see how much stronger she got now.

They had gone on a 'business' trip, she wanted to come along, but they told her she was to wait a bit longer, her time to prove herself would come.

That same day she watches the news and understands why she wasn't involved, she couldn't risk getting caught, most importantly she was also emotionally unprepared.

Another two months pass by and she watches the Sports Festival from the screen on the wall.

At first she couldn't believe her eyes. Izuku had a Quirk, betrayal falls into the pit of her stomach. Why didn't he tell her?

Did he not trust her? Did Katsuki know?

They were the ones who taught her strength and humility in equal parts. They were the ones who lifted her up, brought her down to her knees. And now here she was, the girl who has never had any good luck, asking for it.

Did she have right to mourn someone who has yet to leave this world, but no longer wanted to be a part of hers? She wondered.

It looked liked they made good friends at U.A and she grimaces as Katsuki gets chummy with the red-haired boy. She feels lonely for the first time.

She realizes she misses them. But, they are no longer hers.

She can't go back.

Was it her that changed? Or was it them that changed? She is not quite sure, so she decides that she'll erased them, because that would probably hurt less than to spend her whole life resenting them.

Overwhelmed the glass of water cracks.

.-.

Kurogiri keeps her sane. Between Shigaraki and Kurogiri the latter definitely was the more sensible and logical one.

She sat on the bar stool, her palm rests on her cheek as her other hand is swirling the ice cubes inside the glass. Her eyes bored into the squeaky clean margarita glass in Kurogiri's hands.

"Why can't we be normal?"

"Society says we aren't" He replies his concentration never wavering from his task.

"Why is society against us then?"

"Because they fear what we may do."

"We are not different from one another to begin with, just cause we have a power in which we have no choice from birth shouldn't dictate on what our future should be."

She is mad. She feels like she has a right to be.

Yes, she was guilty. Guilty of a crime she committed but never intended to do she had tried her best that day to help. But no one saw past the destruction, no one ever saw past that to the good.

She wasn't Katsuki, who gave zero fucks about what people think of him, she didn't have the mentality for it. He never cause the death of four innocent people, she however did.

Today she felt small-looked down and disregarded. Her thoughts are of little of importance. Her words bearing no weight on the world. Her efforts for good went unnoticed; and her soul keeps wishing to be noticed, to be valued; to be understood.

Maybe that is why she puts so much effort into pleasing _Sensei_ and Shigaraki. She was of value to them, she had the information and emotional ties to bring them down. And if she did she would finally be acknowledged and given a place in the world.

Maybe that is why Kurogiri made her feel normal, he understood where she was coming from.

"Have you forgotten who you are? Here is a reminder, you are the bringer of life to your power."

" _Do you have any idea of your power?"_

She shakes her head.

"When your body bends the universe yields to you. Look for the light within you. Feel the surge like a river through your veins."

The ice cubes in clank as they shift in the water.

"Use it to will your dreams to existence."

Her eyes follow him as he retrieves from his station. As soon as he is out of sight they land on the screen where recaps of the sports festival were shown.

-.-

She was walking in Hosu City, her eyes lingering on a picture of the Hero Killer.

She'd never say it in front of Shigaraki, but she agreed with his ideals, besides the killing bit.

She eventually found the killer in an alley, right on time as he finished of his next victim, his rust blade embedded with blood. She flinched and looked away from the gory image.

She pulled out a phone and quickly sent a location pin to Kurogiri, she'd let him do the negotiating.

She stood back eyeing the lifeless victim, sympathy in her eyes.

"He was never a real hero, he deserves no sympathy." The Hero Killer caught her gaze as he sneered at the dead hero.

She nodded and shuffled towards Kurogiri.

The meeting with Shigaraki and Stain had her on her toes, the aura both gave off intimidated her to no ends.

Opposing views only lead to chaos and conflict.

Lately she'd been thinking of what life would be like if she by a miracle shot had attended U.A. Would the three of them still be the traffic light trio that Mitsuki-san had claimed them to be. Or would they have drifted even further away as they had before? She sees herself happily investing her time with the two of them, even visiting Mirio and Tamaki in the upper grade levels.

But, when she opens her eyes she realizes they live in two different worlds.

She is surrounded by chaos and destruction, an ordinary city like Hosu City was turned upside down with her help. She bitterly smiles and lets a telephone line crash down below them. There was no going back.

She watches the Nomus and grimaces at their appearance, she listens to Shigaraki revel in outshining the Hero Killer with his beasts. Kurogiri stands by his side ready to act as a portal for them to flee. And Sachiko stays awaiting for further instructions for her Quirk.

It is that same day that she sees Izuku for the first time in almost a year. He is more muscular now, more confident, and more powerful. He was much different than the Izuku she witnessed in the Sports Festival.

.-.

His eyes trail every detail of the figure in the newspaper photograph.

His green vibrant eyes cling to the words in the column, about the Hero Killer, and his group the League of Villains. They dart back to the smallest figure standing in on top of the water tank by Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

The only information was that she was female. He felt his heart jump, he really hopes it isn't her. It couldn't be. Maybe he could feign ignorance and believe it to be somebody else.

His eyes wander towards the hospital window, and down towards the small community garden were he sees a small dandelion flower.

He wonders were did their friendship go wrong?

Ignorance is truly a bliss.

.-.

You couldn't be the one-the one to hold her, protect her, or love her.

She dazzled you, but your eyes could never get used to the light. So you remained clothed in the shadow, and ignored the hand that reached for you.

 _you ignored your own heart_

And that is why you couldn't be the one.

She wasn't just the moon; she was the whole sky, but you couldn't see beyond the stratosphere.

 _why did you hesitate?_

 _why did you let greed and jealousy tempt you?_

His red eyes trailed the last remnant of her, a small sticky note labeled _'As of the begining of the last year of junior high Kacchan has #103 stars in his ceiling'_

He scoffed at the poorly drawn star in the note and the small smiley face.

He glanced at his phone the screenshot of the zoomed in image from the news illuminated his face.

The smaller figure zoomed in, blurry and in low quality. He refused to listen to Deku's wack theory, but why was he trying to figure it out?

A text from Kirishima makes him leave the page and he turns down the invite to go to the mall with the rest of the class.

.-.

She meets Toga Himiko and Dabi after news of the Hero Killer spreads like wildfire. She is intrigued at first and disturbed at the same time.

Kurogiri's plan backfires, but she could feel a new game plan form inside his mind. Once more she is happy to have the sane Kurogiri level him out.

And its a brilliant plan, use the Hero Killer's ideals and followers to the next course of action. This time _Sensei_ allows her participation.

She is caught off guard one day by Toga who asks her reasons for being on the Villain Alliance. She ponders and gives her a senile grin.

"I'm bad luck, it seems good was never an option for me."

Dabi inserted himself into the conversation, intrigued.

"So your 'bad luck' made you pursue a villainous life, since you saw no alternatives considering the nature of your Quirk."

"I accidentally killed four people, there is no way I would've been let scotch free from something like that. Especially when people think that is all you are." She comments dryly wanting the topic to end.

Fortunately for her it isn't spoken of longer.

.-.

It is summer. She sits on the bar stool once more this time the glass of ice water placed on her forehead. Her eyes are concentrated on Toga as she cleans her knives.

After days of preparations their plan was about to be put in action. According to their Intel class 1-A would be going to a reserved camping ground to train along with class 1-B.

The Vanguard Action Squad, that was their name.

And Dabi the proposed leader, not like she cared anyway.

She straightened up as Shigaraki entered the room a small rectangular paper in his hands.

Sachiko's heart thumps to her gut when she sees the contents of the picture. Katsuki Bakugou.

"Our goal is to break any morale U.A has left, we turn the people against them. Our plan is set to commence three days from now."

.-.

She tugs on her mask, a Cheshire grin decorated on it. Her pink hair as she promised was no short lightly bouncing off her shoulders.

Her role. Simply create chaos and mayhem. In a way maybe her code name should've been Cheshire instead, but she nods it off.

No this name was perfect for her. Besides it was something she was emotionally attached to at some point in her childhood.

Dabi turns towards her his palm already incinerating more than a dozen trees.

"Ready for phase two."

She looks at the fog infested forest and puts on her mask, as she makes her way deeper in.

"On it."

.-.

There was a stirring in her soul, a restless and wild anticipation. She was starting to see into the horizon of things, as far as she can. She couldn't see what was beyond it, but she could feel it.

This was what she was meant to do. Chaos helped her thrive, she couldn't be a hero, because she was never meant to be good in the first place. She sees it now, and she enjoys the chase.

Sachiko Miyawaki had long been forgotten for the past year.

This was who she was.

She was now Lucky.

.-.

His body was suffering but he felt no pain, adrenaline was his friend as he raced against time to save Kacchan.

He wasn't going to lose another friend, not this time, he refused to.

She decides to go to the designated clearing were Big Sis Magne and Spinner were holding off the pussycats.

She sees Spinner on the floor his weapon shattered to bits, she recognizes Mandalay from one of Izuku's hero composition books.

She lets a shock vibrate to the floor, enclosing her between the earth.

"Oops did I do that?" She leans her weight onto her left leg and pulls the mask away from her mouth a cat-like grin aimed at the hero.

Mandalay stares at the girl, her ankle sprained by a rock digging into her bone. She looks about the same age as the students in the camp. And is bewildered to see her eyes void from emotion but glee.

With a snap of her finger she lets the Hero get free from the earth.

"Nothing personal really. It's just you have something we want." She walks slowly her eyes predatory and the Cheshire grin back in its place.

Mandalay leaves her hesitation, she had a duty to fulfill.

"Here Kitty Kitty." Sachiko taunts walking towards the hero. She tilts her head.

"What's the matter afraid of a little bad luck?"

Before she can engage any further the five minute signal was sent out.

"Shit" She casts an eye at Big Sis Magne who was out lucked by Tiger, then towards Spinner.

He'll come for them before anything else.

She sends another wave towards Mandalay before going towards the meetup point.

She makes it towards the clearing at the same time as Toga, her lovesick face more prominent.

Dabi awaits them with Twice, they discuss Togas progress or lack of progress.

She tunes them out standing next to Dabi, removing her mask she turns to him.

"Spinner and Big Sis Magne were apprehended, by Mandalay and Tiger; held them off myself, Kurogiri should be retreating them shortly before us."

He was about to reply before sensed something from behind.

Sachiko stares at the three students on top of Mr. Compress, her eyes lingering on Izuku's bruised and beaten form, it didn't take long to figure out he had a tousle with Muscular.

As soon as all of them hit the floor, the fight continued.

She stood next to Dabi, her stance defensive as dug into his pocket to retrieve Katsuki.

She keeps her eyes on Todoroki Shouto, his double quirk possessing a threat to their escape until Kurogiri shows up. As soon as he put his wall of ice up she tears it down in half. stops her before she could go after them.

She looks at him confused, before she senses a hidden smirk behind his mask. At the same time Nomu and Kurogiri show up, trapping the three boys.

Their mission was complete, they'd be gone before the boys can even reach them she lingers and observes the interaction, before Mr. Compress is shot by a laser, releasing the two boys they have captured.

She sends Izuku to the floor as she sends a shock through the earth.

"It's over." She said. Looking down at him a scowl on her face, he looks back even paler.

As he reaches for her. "Sacchan."

"No, Lucky."

She sees the last moments, he stands up running towards her and Katsuki desperation on his face.

"Kacchan! Sacchan!" Katsuki's raspy "Don't come Deku."

As she is covered in the dark abyss it feels like a million seconds had passed by when the quiet realization dawned on her.

 _It's over._

And she swears she can hear a blood curdling scream of pain and anguish.

._.

Sachiko doesn't hang around the area were Katsuki is, instead she lingered outside. The media was going wild with the events.

Just as Shigaraki planned.

She scoffs at the other part of the plan: Getting Katsuki to join the Villain Alliance.

 _Fat chance_

Shigaraki calls for her. She is not mentally prepared, she doesn't think she'll ever be.

She lets out a long breath, almost like the one she would do to blow a dandelion.

Sachiko isn't sure of what she would wish for at this time.

Katsuki's face reveals nothing when he sees her step inside the room and sits next to a giddy Toga. But she can tell in his eyes and body language.

 _betrayal. confusion. anger. sadness_

For a small moment she wonders if his room is still filled with stars? Sachiko shakes her head guilty of feeling woe in the pit of her stomach.

She secretly smiles when he basically tells Shigaraki to walk into traffic.

 _Some hero_

Her attention is drawn away from the T.V as Shigaraki turns it off, his small speech hits close to home and she sees the small crack on her glass of water.

With a sigh she pushes it aside.

"Untie him, Dabi." Now that gets her attention.

"You know he will fight back." Dabi retaliates.

Shigaraki waves it off, now showing good host skills to his guest.

Dabi's uninterested eyes land on Twice before gliding towards hers.

"Lucky you do it."

Sachiko almost gets whiplash from springing her head up high.

"What?! Why?"

"Just do it."

With a look towards Kurogiri she groans, and hops on top of the bar to get tot the other side.

She hesitantly approaches Katsuki, the closest she's ever been to him in about a year now.

Shigaraki stands as Sachiko works on his handcuffs, her eyes staying concentrated on the lock and key, slightly stumbling as she tries to finish it fast.

"Even though our backgrounds are different, everyone here has suffered. Because of people, rules, and heroes who try to hold us back. I'm sure you're the same."

He walks a little closer.

"Society has punished us for crimes we had yet to commit. Sachiko here was innocent, her Quirk was unconventional not a good one in nature, and people assume the worst. She had no control and lacked the guidance, but here she found a place to belong, where she isn't misunderstood."

Katsuki gazed at the girl as she pursed her lips, her breathing more erratic. He wanted to tell her that they were wrong.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm bad luck, that's all I'll ever be." For the first time she looks into his eyes, as she spits back the words her told her a year ago. And he feels guilty, he had contributed to her suffering.

He has no time to think, he pushes her back before attacking the rest of the villains, an explosion hurtling towards Shigaraki.

"I wan't to win. I want to win just like All Might. No matter what you have to offer me, that'll never change do you understand?!"

Sachiko was on her butt her hands supporting her up. Her eyes widened, as she envisioned the tall boy as his seven year old self again.

They had stopped to watch a fight All Might against four villains, Katsuki mimicked every move his eyes filled with hope of a future as a hero.

.-.

Everything had went to shit.

She was encased in some branches as she saw All Might in person for the first time.

 _Hope._

She felt hope. For Katsuki at least. They knew who she was.

"Sachiko Miyawaki." Edgeshot named her crime. Murder of four people, during an act of terrorism.

She scoffed. She didn't know what she had done till it was all over. They misunderstood her, what else would a fourteen year old do, when they didn't understand themselves what was going on.

She didn't struggle against the wood, she felt relieved actually. This way she can stop being bad and try to be good.

The thought didn't last long as she disgorged a black substance.

As soon as she stood up, she was met with a big wave of power. Before her stood the man she'd known as _Sensei._

 _All for One._

Surrounding her were the rest of the Villains Alliance. She felt sick, the power that surged from the man, she spotted Katsuki in front of the man. Her eyes widened in fear.

A wind ripple flew through the air a clash of two different powers sent everyone flying backwards.

She found herself in close proximity to Katsuki, her head was filled with resolution. In this case she hoped All for One got all the bad luck.

She watched the fight go on. All Might was supposed to be unbeatable,but All for One had no problem pushing back without breaking a sweat.

She noticed the rest of the League of Villains gain their stability back, they were going to be sent somewhere else.

She stood behind Katsuki as the rest surrounded him.

"What a pain..."

"Kacchan."

His head swivels towards her.

"Cat-Eyes." She smiles.

"Run."

"Winners don't run."

She has long accepted the fact that he was stubborn, and she'll follow whatever he wants to do. He was the leader after and older than her.

"It has to be my luck that I'm stuck with you."

He smirks. "I'm a winner remember."

He then scowls, "All Might can't fight because of me-"

"I know."

"We fight till you get a chance to escape."

"We." She doesn't correct him.

Sachiko pretends to aim hits towards Bakugou, finding a way out was a little harder to do with all the mayhem surrounding them.

It isn't till she 'accidentally' strikes down that she notices five other individuals. _Izuku._

This was her chance to right her wrongs.

As soon as she saw the three boys in the sky, she swerved her head towards Katsuki.

Izuku notices her too, he head spinning fast in order for him to save her too. That's if she like Katsuki accepts the help.

"Katsuki! Go!"

"Like hell,you're coming too!"

She notices Shigaraki creep up from behind him, without thinking she sparks the ground he is on, immobilizing him for a small time.

She hears a distant "Come!"

"It's not me they are here for." She gives him a sad smile.

"I've been in this field for a while now, I can stay in it a little longer." She promises to to see him soon.

She sees as he takes off, latching successfully to Kirishima. She reacts to the second attempt to stop them by sending Big Sis Magne to the ground.

The other two being stopped by another hero on the scene.

She raises her hands a sign of surrender and to ensure she means no harm.

It isn't till she sees the males being pulled away does she look at Magne, All for One's doing sending them all towards a frantic Toga.

She watches as Shigaraki struggles against the magnetism, and a hand reaching out towards her.

"Sachiko Miyawaki, I give you a place to belong and you repay us with treachery."

Before he does anything to her, All Might intervenes with Gran Torino taking her a few meters away before being warped back towards the scene.

.-.

She hears whimpers from the building behind her. Her eyes meet with a young woman stuck under the buildings rubble.

She can help All Might by saving her she thinks.

She reaches up the wall careful not to move any rocks and destroy the unbalanced structure.

"Can you move?"

"My legs."

Before she can react she is blown away by a powerful gust of wind. Knocking her head on a boulder, immediately she can feel the warm liquid drip down her head.

She glances up.

All Might was no longer the muscular hero everyone had thought him out to be.

"All...Might?"

 _An eight year old Sachiko purses her lips as she looks down at the Endeavor action figure in her hand. Her eyes then shift towards Katsuki''s All Might action figure._

 _"Why do you get to be All Might? Again." She questions._

 _He ignores her._

 _"Whats so special about him anyway? They are all the same anyway." This time he herd her._

 _"Listen here Cat-Eyes cause I won't say it twice." Sachiko rolls her eyes._

 _"All Might is 'the' number one hero in the world. Not only that but he is the symbol of peace, neat title isn't it." He holds up the action figure._

 _She shrugs. "I guess."_

 _"Not only that but not matter what the obstacles are or who he is fighting against, he never gives up, he always wears a smile of victory on his face."_

 _She is entranced by Katsuki's tone of respect and admiration, his ruby eyes held a sparkle in his eyes, much like Izuku's when he also talks about the hero._

 _On the spot she concludes that All Might is magic. Because he is the only one to bring those two closer despite their differences._

 _"I will become number one, when I get older, and I'll win just like All Might does." Young Katsuki puffs his chest._

 _Her pink hair flows as she stands up and takes the figure from his hands to inspect it._

 _"He's like magic." She mutters._

If she had learned anything this year, it's that she won't ever be ready for what life throws at her. She would never be adequately prepared. And she won't have the right words when it counts for something. And she realizes she only knows the right answer when fate itself is staring her out.

In the moment she learns that she can keep the tips of her fingers on the skirt of the darkness, as long as she remembers to keep her eyes fixed on the light. She has one moment ahead of her-another shot at making it all the way around, and the chance to get it right this time 'round.

Sachiko is in a high, adrenaline pumps through her body. Erasing the pain in her torso, were a decent amount of blood had seeped into her black jacket and a decent sized jagged rock poking from her shirt..

Instead she looks at the man standing in front of her in his weakened form.

She screams at the top of her lungs, hoping to see his magic one more time.

"You can do it-All Might!"

.-.

She sees it all, and finally for once in her life, she understands why he is adored by her two friends. She feels it, she sees it.

His magic.

She does her best to escort the wounded woman somewhere else. She feels a pressure in her head and a small prick by her torso.

But, she ignores it.

.-.

All Might had won.

She sees the last of his magic disappear, and All for One lay motionless on the ground.

She sees cameras and pro heroes come to the scene, to help other civilians stuck under the rubble.

Her time is up, but before she can turn her self in she helps a few others more, trying to cleanse herself from her sin once more.

A few minutes passed and she sits with her legs sprawled out her head held down in exhaustion.

A shadow covers the sunrise, as she weakly lifts her head up.

All Might, stares at the young girl, Young Midoriya's and Bakugou's childhood friend.

She looks pale, dirt scuffs her face and dried up blood decorates the left side of her face, he's taken by suprise by the smile she sends him.

"Thank you." She says.

"Your the magic that drives them to better themselves-Katsuki and Izuku." She takes a deep breath. "Don't leave their sides please."

He promises her. And sees the blood dripping in the floor from her shirt.

How long had she been like this?

In the shape that he was in he couldn't carry her, he assured her he'd be back with help, and that she'd be taken care of soon. His voice is earnest and sympathetic.

.-.

He's gone for a few seconds maybe a few minutes, she had wandered off quite far from the middle of the scene.

The sunrise was still going on. Her head tilts towards her left, and behind a boulder lay three untouched dandelions, as other petals littered the small section.

She gingerly reaches for the one on the right She was the right hand man when they were younger.

She is barely able to lift her hand towards her face and stares at the flower.

"I wish," Sachiko wheezes, clearing her throat, her voice scratchy and instead comes out a whisper. "that I'll see them, just one more time. Just this once. You'll give me that much won't you, fluffy flower?"

She puckers her lips and blows the seeds into the air. Like magic they float until they're into the sky.

Sachiko sits for a long time.

"I knew it." The words are harsh,bitter.

Sachiko realizes she crushed the bald dandelion, regretful and apologetic she drops the stem.

A chill runs up her spine.

She turns and looks from where she was sitting a five year old Izuku sits next to her smiling at her. and on her left where a brooding Katsuki sits criss-cross tugging on some grass.

Had her wish come true?

Minutes pass and Sachiko knows that dandelions don't grant wishes.

Maybe her first wish, but Sachiko thinks that it doesn't count, and ignores that Izuku granted her first wish with Sakura Mochi and Katsuki.

But, it mattered to her. She had two valuable friends now.

She closes her eyes for the last time.

She'll wish again later.

What never was,what never could have been, was more to her than anything else.


	2. The Things She Asked

Sachiko Miyawaki hears blurred sounds in her mind.

They could be anything, unpleasant and unidentifiable. Yelling, crying, sirens that much she can make sense of.

She feels her body being moved.

And just like that in a mere few moments Sachiko finally discovers what it is like to feel nothing at all.

The lightness, the absence of gravity pulling her down-absolutely nothing.

Nothing like when she dreams, just her and the abyss of nothing.

._.

Sahicko is asleep for a long time.

She supposes she is alive if she feels emotions so intense and sees herself in multiple dream-like scenarios. They're memories. Most predominately about Izuku and Katsuki. Their adventures at the small wooded area by their neighborhood, biking along the ocean, eating ice-cream together. But, then there are some rare, her mother and father, sometimes her mother looks down on her tenderly and eyes filled with guilt. And the other is All For One and All Might as they fight and explosion following a collision and a sharp pain in her head and stomach.

She remembers things, vague and detailed alike.

She doesn't believe in a God, she gave up on the idea of one. Because if there were a God in this world, then why was he so cruel to her? Why were people divided into the two categories of Heroes and Villains?

So how could she be alive?

One day, she thinks hard about waking up and she does.

A great amount of pressure is felt in her mind and she expects to wake up to a white ceiling with authorities by her side ready to sentence her a punishment. But, instead, she wakes up to stars in the ceiling.

It takes her half a second to discover that she is not on a bed but in the middle of the floor. On Katsuki's floor to be precise.

Five minutes pass, or so she thinks, she doesn't have much of an inner clock.

She can't concentrate her thoughts enough to understand what it means, they younger girl watches, blank-faced, as she skims the room.

Katsuki's room is much emptier now, most of his items gone and the room looks unoccupied. She looks up at the ceiling once more.

 _98 stars._

She looks outside. Orange and yellow leaves fall from the tree next to his window.

It's fall. The last time she was awake was June.

She doesn't know what to feel, but anger seems like a simple emotion to let her spirit overcome.

On the other side of the door, she hears Mitsuki-san talk about how quiet it has been since Katsuki has left for the dorms at U.A.

.-.

Sachiko decides to roam the city.

She rations that it's relaxing- she was finally free.

But, the truth is that Sachiko needs to know about Izuku and Katsuki. Call her a masochist, she wants to know if Katsuki and Izuku have been affected and if they had moved on quickly.

A horrible thing to wonder really. A small selfish part of her hoped they had been devastated, to see the empty feeling in their eyes bringing her a small sense of pride. Quickly shaking those thoughts away in the crevices of her mind.

It's the ending of September when she finds herself in front of the entrance to U.A. A bundle of nerves swirl in her stomach before she takes the first step into the building. Then the next and so on until she is in front of the dorms of A-1.

She smiles as she means it. Sachiko feels like if she were able to physically feel, she'd feel the slight sunlight and howling wind.

She finds herself in a room, this time familiar objects littered the room. Sachiko has half a second to think about what place to recuperate from before she finally realizes that she is standing in the middle of Katsuki's new dorm room.

She glances at the small alarm clock in his bed stand, 15:03 school must have been let out a while ago.

She hears the footsteps and voices of students as they fill the halls. A small sense of panic emits from her mind as the door is unlocked from the outside. Maybe she should dig a hole in the ground and stay there until he is gone once more, but Katsuki walks in throwing his bag to the floor and begins to remove his blazer. Sachiko feels something hollow pang loudly in her chest. It somehow feels like she hasn't seen this boy in lifetimes and when Katsuki's head turns around, Sachiko can't help but think that he looks beautiful.

She expects Katsuki to see her and brighten because he seems a bit dim, but the boy scans his room sluggishly and completely overlooks her. He lets out a small grunt before faceplanting himself onto his bed. And before she knows it he is half asleep.

Taking a step forward is a task. It feels as if shes glued o the floor, and she only gets to observe what Katsuki is typing on his phone.

On top of the screen an article that says, "Society's Views of Quirks Need to Change to Help Prevent a Victim Fall into the Pressures of Evil" she skims through the article till she reads her name.

 _"Sachiko Miyawaki, 15, led a misunderstood life only able to find solace in the League of Villains as they coerced her into something society deprived her of. A chance. During the fight of All Might vs All For One, the girl turned her back onto those that made her feel welcomed in order to help those who had shunned her. She helped rescue civilians, before being critically injured. She resides in a hospital as of currently and remains in a critical state. She might've been labeled a villain but it is our job as a society to do better and to help those who need our help, so they don't fall into the misfortunate steps this heroic girl did. Because if we don't then we are no better than the villains we fear."_

Sachiko can't concentrate her thoughts enough to understand what that means. She turns softly towards the boy as he pushes his phone under his pillow and buries his head into it.

She stands there, watching him for hours until a small knock on the door and a male's voices beckons for Katsuki to come out for dinner. When Bakugou concludes he has to leave now or be late, he curses and books it to the door, She sees him race down the hall and out of sight.

She sees nothing after he disappears, and once more she feels the emptiness.

.-.

She passes her time in between Izuku's room and Katsuki's.

And she feels content with it.

She notices Izuku smiling regularly again. Izuku's smile was contagious: showing all his teeth, straight and perfect, eyes scrunching up and sparkling with wonder.

Izuku's smile was what made her feel glad she wasn't dead and afraid that one day she'll never see it again.

Katsuki's smile was also tantalizing as well, the first time she saw him smile genuinely was towards the red-haired boy- Kirishima. She was glad Katsuki had a friend who was equal with him and was able to put up with his attitude.

His ruby eyes closed when he smiles a habit of when they were kids, and for once she noticed how attractive he was when he smiled more rather than his scowl and for a moment she felt her heart skip a beat.

It must be a sick twist of fate that made her able to love Katsuki now, and more twisted that let her stay on this earth because she can't touch him, no matter how hard she tried. Resenting the movies that portrayed that such thing was doable.

She never felt the warmth, so she gave up the notion of being able to feel his skin and was left with bitterness.

Apparently one of their classmates, Koda she believes houses a stray bunny.

The girls had asked for a name only for the younger boy to shyly shake his head indicating it was nameless.

The whole dorm had gathered throwing names, it wasn't till Uraraka asked for Izuku's opinion for a name that she paid attention.

She watched the boy purse his lips, the girl beside him "Only if it's a good name, Not something weird like what Kaminari suggested last time."

"What's wrong with babe magnet?" Kaminari asked offended.

Jirou shook her head, "Everything."

Izuku looks pensive for a moment. _"Sa..."_

Sachiko wonders for a moment if she might have the heart to feel because something squeezes where it is supposed to be.

Half the class shoots him a worried expression.

"Sakura," he offers, after a pause his voice a bit strained.

Uraraka smiles softly, a little relieved. "I like that name."

Sachiko is stuck with wanting Izuku to move on and wanting him to want her back.

.-.

Katsuki stays in his bed all day when she turns fifteen. The air is stuffy and there is a long silence. And she looks up to the ceiling noticing stars glowing. There is only fifteen of them.

"Thank you." She mumbles. She's sitting on the edge of the mattress. It doesn't dip.

A few hours later, he finally drifts to sleep, and he whispers back.

"Happy Birthday, Sachiko."

Its the closest to communication they've had in over a few months.

.-.

A few years passed by. Maybe two if the calendar on his wall is any indication to go by. Izuku and Katsuki are close to graduating.

She herself had grown, she has visited herself a few times, curiosity fills her mind as she sees both boys grow.

Her pink hair has grown over the course of two years if she had to guess it reaches her lower back. She looks clean, an indication that her mom visits her still cleaning her, brushing her hair, changing her clothes.

She feels guilty, two years and no productivity on her end. She had tried everything to wake up in her own body to hug her mom and dad and apologize.

Sometimes, she wishes they'd give up on her to have them move on, but she is selfish she doesn't want to leave yet.

They get closer.

But, then further.

She wakes up often now. Mostly when interesting things happen between both boys.

Her theories were that she woke up when they thought of her, or when she desperately wanted to see them but judging by the number of times she sees both with other people she supposes she is wrong.

She hardly hears her name anymore. She doesn't blame them time helps heal and time helps to forget.

It's just that she calls them constantly and more or less spends every moment by Katsuki's side and she tells him her thoughts, and its just that she sees him do things, things he could be doing with her, and it is killing her.

When she turns seventeen she is half offended as Katsuki opens the door after a long day of staring at nothing. Actually, he'd been staring at her and her staring at him back, telling him of how proud she was of him and his title with Izuku and Todoroki being the Big Three.

Kirishima smiles hesitantly and Sachiko feels a pang of guilt because she likes Kirishima and appreciates his friendship with Katsuki. But, this was their day.

She watches with a small pout as Kirishima tries to pull Katsuki into a better mood and she appreciates it none the less.

The future is brought up. They are gonna be Pros soon, and she feels pride at them.

.-.

Katsuki decides where he wants to begin his hero work. With Jeanist who had just returned to the line of duty once more since the event.

She also wakes up less nowadays. Both Izuku and Katsuki are in their last leg of the semester graduation just around the corner.

Soon they'll be Deku and Bombing King pro heroes.

The new Symbol of Peace and The Symbol of Victory.

At their graduation, she screams as loud as she could along with the crowd. Jumping up and down unable to contain her happiness.

They are no longer kids anymore.

.-.

She wakes up one last time, this time she is in the playground, the same one in which she first met Izuku.

A few things have changed, and she finds that she still loves Katsuki, still loves his stubbornness and his strands of hair. Because even if he had changed there's always going to be something that Sachiko will love.

Katsuki a lover, of flare and dramatics, is sitting on a grassy hill. The sun is setting and the beams of light give a glow.

He looks older early twenties, maybe.

"Hello." She says, wondering if he'll hear her. Moments pass, and she smiles self-deprecatingly.

"I'm proud of you, your still perfect." Her arms wrap around her knees.

"I have mourned you every day, for every picture torn from my shelf. Since the wind had carried you away, I find that I think of little else." He spoke for the first time, she stilled and for a scary moment, she thinks he might've heard her.

"All these years-still I can't forget, the face my hands no longer touch. And the wretched day you leave this world- I will mourn you twice as much."

This would be the time in which she wishes she could hold him, tell him everything on her mind, to feel his flesh against hers and to tell him it'll be alright.

She reaches for his arm. The first time since she attempted to in two years.

"Here and now I love you, you have my heart. But, you should not be tied to my future, but you have all of my past."

Katsuki moves and she stills once more.

Instead, he bends and plucks a dandelion from the floor, it is small barely bloomed.

"I wish," Katsuki starts voice deeper than before. "That I'll see her wake up. Just this once. You'll give me that won't you?"

"Yes." She whispers.

He puckers his lips and blows the seeds away, like magic they float till they're gone.

He sits there for a long time.

"I knew it." The words are harsh, bitter. He stands up and dusts off his blue jeans.

She stands too desperate to pull him back. "I love you," she says. "I love you Kacchan."

Katsuki begins walking away.

It's like a scene out of a movie, but he still can't see Sachiko and he won't ever. Ever. Not ever.

"Katsuki, please," she whispers. Weirdly enough, he's too nervous to speak any louder. When he tries to walk, his feet stay stuck to the ground. "Katsuki?"

He keeps walking away.

Katsuki realizes he's crushed the bald dandelion at the same time he realizes it's two days before Sachiko turns twenty.

He drops the stem and stops walking.

A chill runs up his spine.

He turns around and looks at where he was sitting because the feeling reminds him of the way he used to feel when Sachiko looked at him. Had his wish come true?

Minutes pass and Katsuki knows that dandelions don't grant any wishes. He shouldn't have listened to Deku.

Katsuki thinks about it every day and the blow never lessens, the love doesn't leave, and he wishes he could go back in time and wish for Sachiko to not die and never leave him alone.

He turns back around.

He'll wish again later.

.-.

Sachiko watches him walk away because it truly feels like the last goodbye.

She realizes she no longer belongs in this world, five years at his side has been enough and she is ready to move on.

She plucks a dandelion a small smile as she blows the seeds.

"I wish you the best of luck, Katsuki Bakugou."

She watches as they flutter around him as they are whisked away with the air.

-.-

The life you always thought you wanted before you knew any different. The sea change you didn't see coming, the sweeping vistas and the cotton candy sunsets.

The meeting point between how you imagined it would be and how it transpired. The willingness to take a chance on something, that could take you somewhere new.

The dream you chose to give up and the one you were coaxed into following.

Who you love and who loves you back determines so much in your life.

.-.

Katsuki stops at the bed of the hill, turning his head one last time a tiny smile on his face.

"See you later, Cat-eyes."


End file.
